Fiona and Marshall Lee Love or Lust?
by Lady Izumi 101
Summary: Fiona Had a huge crush on Prince Bubblegum. She finds out he has a bad idea planned! He's making a clone of himself who eats sugar and never dies! But then after that she meets up with Marshall Lee...She lets him drink some of her blood...(LEMON IN EVERY CHAPTER EXTREEM SEXUAL CONTENT!) When he drank her blood..she seemed to like it..more than she should ;D


Herrow :D I have been so active on the site again I'm so happy :D I written like mad stuff this week anyway I thought of a new Idea! ADVENTURE TIME :D with Fiona and Cake :3 and sexii Marshall Lee ;D enjoy! I DONT OWN THESE CHARACTERS!

Fiona woke up with a yawn and stretch. The smell of Bacon and pancakes filled the air. She got dressed and ran downstairs. "Good morning Cake!" She giggled. "Morning baby cakes" The cat mewed in response. Soon they are breakfast together and prepared for a new adventure. "Prince Gumball asked us to come to his place today, wanna go?" Cake asked while washing the dishes. "Yeah come on lets go now" Fiona responded in a hurry to see the guy she had a crush on. She know prince Gumball for a while and had a HUGE crush on the pink man. She ran to her room grabbed her green back pack with her Crystal sword and other necessities and ran out the door were Cake waited for her. She jumped on Cake's back and their were off towards the candy kingdom.

"Hey Fi! Rise and...shine?" Marshall lee floated in Fiona's window expecting the cute human girl to be asleep apon his arrival. She was no were in site! They were supposed to hang out today and go zombie hunting in the dark forest by his house. He scoped the empty tree house and floated out the window. He was upset that his friend ditched him, he suddenly picked up her sent floating around and flew after it.

"Gumball?" Fiona called to the prince wondering if he was in his gardens. "Yes! Fiona I'll be rite there, Let me just pick this last gummy flower. Im going to use it in an upcoming experiment!" He laughed intently. He had soon collected all the flowers he needed and jogged up to the waiting female. "Come I would like to show you something!" He said exited to show off. He grabbed her by her hand lightly and dragged her to his lab. "Look! Its a clone of me. When I die, he will live forever and become king. He feeds off of any sugar source see" Gumball threw one of the flowers into the tube where his clone was being made. It opened its eyes grabbed the flower and ate it. It's eyes glowed green instead of Gumballs eye color. It shut its eyes quickly and began to sleep in its large test tube. "As long as it eats, it shall never die" Gumball explained to Fiona. 'This is a really bad idea...' She thought to herself. She didn't have the guts to tell her crush that this was a horrible idea.

"This is a great idea?" she more like asked him. They then stepped out of the lab and walked around. "Were's cake?" Fiona asked more to herself. "Shes out with Chromacorn today" Gumbal said flatly. "Well I have to get going now. I have a lot of princely duties to attend! I'll see you next time" Gumball said in a hurry and rushed into his large kingdom. Fiona then noticed that Gumball had actually walked her out of the Kingdom! How could she not realize? 'I was too busy gazing into his eyes to realize he was kicking me out...what a jerk' She thought to herself and began to walk home

"HEY! Fi! Why did you ditch me today?" Marshall lee said coming out of no were. Fiona jumped when she heard his voice. "Damn Marsh You nearly gave me a heart attack! What the glob...OH I forgot! I'm sorry! Lets hang out now?" Fiona asked blushing at her own stupidity. "Okay...Were do you want to go?" He asked her acting as if he didn't care. "Lets go to your house and hunt those zombies!" Fiona said jumping into his arms raising her sword. He laughed at her cute antics and flew off in the direction of the scary forest known as his home.

They got there within minutes.

Both Marshal and Fi scouted around looking for their first undead victim. "I smell one 10 feet east." He whispered through his fangs. "I got this one I sense another one to your left about 5 feet get him." She also whispered through clenched teeth. They both attacked their victims in stealth mode.

They hunted more zombies for a few hours until they were tired and sweaty. "Hey let's go back to my house I bet your tired. Wanna Shower" He asked winking, 'If only she knew the truth behind my words' He thought depression creeping in the back of his heart. "Okay" She huffed. He grabbed her once more and flew to his place.

They went inside his little comfy house and relaxed. "Hey I have a question. Do you drink blood?" Fiona asked truly wondering. "I could...I prefer the taste if blood over the color red. But Im not allowed to drink blood Or else I cant life in Aaa anymore. Prince pink fag Bubblegum made it like a law. Blood is so sweet...I miss it the color red tastes so...plain and empty. It satisfies my hunger but not my taste buds." He answered, Now that she brought it up He truly did miss the taste of blood. "Now that you asked me that, I have a question for you. Can...May I...May I try your blood Fiona?" He asked so quietly that it was hardly a whisper. "Um...Just don't hurt me..." She answered shocked by her own answer. "I swear I will never do anything to hurt you Fi...Thank you" He said.

WARNING COMMENCING LEMON! (you have been warned ;D)

Marshall Lee gently pushed away a chunk of Fi's bright blond hair away from her neck. He softly bit down and sucked lightly. He heard her groan. "Did I hurt you" He asked as he released her. "No...It felt nice...you can continue if you want" She answered her eyelids half closed, a glossy look of lust glowed bright in her blue eyes. "He growled approvingly and bit down again sucking a little harder this time. She groaned and grabbed a fist full of his naturally messy, side swept raven hair. His eyes bulged at her reaction. He released her neck and kissed down her throat. She suddenly undone his plaid shirt and threw it aside. She kissed him down his neck leaving hot wet trails down his chest.

He groaned, He felt an erection coming on. He grabbed her hat, threw it aside and grasped her hair and brought her back to his eye level. He began were he left off. He ripped her shirt and bra off and licked the valley between her creamy plump breasts. He flicked her left nipple with his snake like tong and rubbed the right one between his fingers. She moaned loudly and purred. He growled at the response. He left her breasts alone and went down south.

He licked her clit in fast rough circles. Fiona began to pant, feeling the climax nearing. "Not yet love not yet hold it in" Marshall Lee purred. He loved controlling this young girl with his fingers and tong. He slid a finger inside her wet hole, Fi threw her head back and came, unable to hold I any longer. Marshall could not stand it anymore! He forced her into doggy style and thrusted his pre-cum filled 8 inch dick into her tight virgin opening.

"Ughh ow..." She moaned in pain. "It will only hurt for a minute babe just wait trust me" He said, his voice smooth and warm. He thrusted slowly in and out, not too deep until the pain faded into pleasure. Fi moaned and pushed back against him making him thrust deeper within her. A minute later he thrusted hard and deep in her, his large member poking her womb. He scratched her back, she arched it and got shivers down her spine. He also grabbed her hair and pulled it roughly. She moaned after every hard tug. "You like that rough don't you Fi...You are totally loving this...Like this fat dick inside you?" Marshall growled unable to help the dirty talk. Fiona just moaned in response. "Not much a dirty talker I presume. It's okay" He mumbled quickly while squinting his eyes feeling the cum rushing through his shaft waiting to burst. He pulled out a second before his sperm shot out like a volcano. He came all over her back and ass. He slapped her ass hard making it turn red.

"Lets go shower" She said and grabbed his arm and dragged him to the bathroom. She turned the water on and jumped in quickly. He soon fallowed after. "Fiona..I just wanna say-" Marshall Lee was cut off by soft lips crashing into his own. He felt her little hand grasp a hand full of his hair. "Found two?" He asked out of breath. He kissed her again, his tong licked her bottom lip asking for entrance into her warm cave like mouth. Which she granted him his entrance. His snake tong searched her mouth then battled her tong, his won. His member sprang to live once more ready for action. Fiona got on her knees and without warning engulfed his full length into her throat. "Ughhh god damn" Marshall moaned and threw his head back. Fi bobbed her head and sucked his large cock. She grabbed his balls and started to massage them. She released his dick from her mouth and licked the whole shaft up until the flicked her tong at his tip. He growled and flashed his white fangs. He grabbed her by her arm and pulled her up and forcefully turned her around. Without warning he rammed his member deep within her and thrusted in and out fast and hard. She moaned non stop until she orgasmed. He pulled out, turned her around and forced her on her knees. He began to jerk himself off aiming at her face. In a matter of seconds her face was drenched in hot cum.

After he came he grabbed a little pouf with soap and washed Fiona's body and hair, she did the same for him.

How did you like chapter one? :D Awesome right? COMMENT :D YAY


End file.
